


A Rose against the Flames

by Irishdarkcrazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishdarkcrazy/pseuds/Irishdarkcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted Criminal Ruby Rose has finally been cornered by the Atlas Military and two hunter teams are in route to help capture her, but not all is as it seems, there is something more going on. Will teams RWBY and JNPR be able to deal with what is coming, and if they fail, what will become of the rest of Remnant. (mentions of BumbleBee and WhiteRose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose against the Flames

Her red hood fluttered wildly in the wind as she sped through the forest, dodging trees with ease, the young woman was more concerned with the safety of the little girl hanging on to her chest. Bursting from the undergrowth into what appeared to be the ruins of an old town, the young woman comes to a halt when a bright light obstructs her vision.

"Ruby Rose, this is the Atlas defense force, put down the hostage and surrender yourself" Trying to locate the voice, Ruby raises her free arm up to shield her eyes from the light and groans. At least two dozen armored Atlas vehicles, several dozen armed troops, and a few bullheads as well, hell there was even a news bullhead.

"Great, this is just what I need" thinks Ruby with a scowl, this is not what she needed right now, but it seems she has no where to run now. Feeling the child hold on to her tighter, Ruby prepares herself for the worst.

Everyone in Remnent watches what transpires, but none have more invested in the outcome then two teams who are speeding towards the location. The former team RWBY and team JNPR go over their plans for the mission, take down Ruby Rose by any means necessary. Sitting at the back of the Bullhead, away from the others, Yang Xiao Long focuses on calibrating her gauntlets rather then on the monitor. She needs to keep her mind on the mission and not on the person she once called sister.

A soft noise to her right draws Yang's attention. Turning her head, she sees her partner Blake sitting down next to her with a look of concern on her face. Knowing what she is going to say, Yang sighs and turns back to her weapons. "Not now Blake, I'm trying to focus on something"

"Yang" Putting a hand on Yang's shoulder, Blake tries to get her attention. "Yang I know what you are trying to do, it's not working, I know you too well"

"And what am I trying to do, Blake?" There is a bite in Yang's tone, but Blake isn't scared "Please enlighten me, since you say you know me so well?"

With a sad smile, the faunus gently takes her partner's face in her hands, and turns it took look at her. "You are trying to convince yourself that she can't be saved. That Ruby, your sister, can't come back even when you hope beyond all else that she can"

A soft sob escapes her lips as her eyes flood with the pain she keeps hidden. "It's so hard, to try and convince myself that she is gone, that she isn't my little sis any more, but I can't do it Blake, I just can't!" Yang allows herself to be pulled into a hug, as Blake tries to give her some form of comfort. "It's ok to feel this way, all of us are dealing with it in some way" Blake takes a second to look over at their remaining team mate, who is sitting further to the front with a cold, empty look on her face. "others...just not as openly as you"

Before Yang can respond, the sound of a loud, guttural roar fills the bullhead and everyone's head snaps to the tv monitor.

Ruby takes a deep calming breath and slowly goes down to one knee. Gently she pulls the girl away from her and stares into her eyes. "Peach, I want you to do something for me, ok?" The little girl nods hesitantly "Good girl, see those people over there" She points to the Atlas soldiers. "I want you to run to them, and don't stop until you are safe, you got that" When it looked like the girl was going to protest, Ruby gently smooths down her hair and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, Mama will be right behind you, she just has to be a hero first"

With a small push, Ruby gets her daughter to start moving towards the soldiers while she stands up and turns to face the darkened forest. The sounds of trees being broken grows louder and the feeling of the ground shake grows stronger, but the young huntress shows no signs of fear as she calmly reaches back and takes hold of her weapon.

As Peach reaches the line of soldiers, she is picked up by one of them and carried further back to a more secure location. Another roar fills the night sky and the soldiers all raise their weapons. Some towards Ruby, the rest aim towards the forest, unsure about what they are about to face.

The entire area went silent for but a moment before something explodes from the forest, sending broken trees flying in all directions, and lands on top of a ruined building, crushing it.

The soldiers and all those watching couldn't believe what they were seeing. A giant black dragon bigger then the highest tower in vale, its wingspan was greater then even the largest model of Bullhead, it's body was black from head to tail, with white fur on its jaw and along its spine, a glowing blood red underbelly , its horns long and sharp to easily kill prey, and it's red glowing eyes instilling fear into any being it looks at.

While terror took hold over everyone else, Ruby calmly unfolded her weapon. Resting Crescent Rose on her shoulder, Ruby calmly walks towards the towering beast. "You're getting slow. Is old age catching up on you?" Her tone is mocking and many wonder what she is doing.

A deep, dark chuckle fills the air and the dragon lowers it's head down to look Ruby in the eyes. " **You still have jokes, how cute** " It spoke, that was the collective thought that went through every mind in Remnant, a grimm actually spoke. " **Have you finally come to realize it is pointless** " Raising it's head back up, the beast looks around at all the troops. " **These humans will be of no assistance to you, they will die just like all the others** "

Ruby glares at the beast and points her scythe at it. "Not this time, this time I will kill you and everyone you killed can finally rest" The response she gets is the same deep, dark chuckle as before. Her threat is brushed off by the grimm, who finds her will to fight amusing.

" **You cannot kill me, little red huntress** " A wave of hot air washes over Ruby, but she does not back down " **Your blade cannot pierce my skin, your bullets are but flys to me** " The ground shakes when the beast takes a step towards her, but still Ruby stands her ground. " **You are nothing, but a weak, broken little human, who has been abandoned by everyone she loves** "

The slight tightening of her fist is the only warning that is given before Ruby disappears in a blur of rose petals. Moving at speeds no human could follow, she brings her scythe forward, ready to cleave the beast in two, however it was not so easily bested. Quickly bringing one of it's massive wings to the front of it's body, the grimm blocks the deadly weapon and with a simple flick, sends Ruby crashing into the side of an armored vehicle, the impact crumbling the machine like paper. This signals the soldiers to open fire upon the grimm, who roars at the challenge.

As consciousness slowly returns to her, the first thing Ruby notices is the screaming. The screams of men and women as they fight desperately against a foe they cannot defeat. Pulling herself free from the twisted metal,she looks around at the hell that has consumed the ruins. Fire and bodies are everywhere, the sounds of gun fire in among the buildings tell her that there are still soldiers living, but not many. A bullhead flies overhead and unloads a volley of missiles into the smoke before being consumed by a river of flames.

The massive grimm emerges from the smoke and locks on to Ruby. " **Still alive? Good, I would of been disappointed if you died so easily** " Dropping down onto all fours, the beast brings itself down to Ruby's level. " **How long has this game between us lasted? You, a young woman accused of a massacre I** **committed, and I, a Grimm older then your kingdoms** " The pair were unaware that one of the cameras was still working and broadcasting what was happening to the world " **But like all things, this little game of ours must end. You were a worthy opponent** " Ruby's hair and cloak flutter wildly as the grimm sucks in air and rears back, preparing to unleash it's terrible flames upon her, when suddenly they are both caught off guard by a cry, one that brings twisted joy to the grimm and overwhelming terror to Ruby, the cry of a child.

Her head snaps in the direction of the cry so quickly it is a wonder her neck didn't snap. There, wandering the battlefield, was her daughter. For a single moment Ruby's heart stopped, and that cost her. Seeing the child as well, the grimm turns and starts rushing towards the girl, jaws wide open and ready to end her life. Peach freezes as she watches the monster close in, fear keeps her from running, all she can do is close her eyes and wait for the end.

A slight breeze and the feeling of her body moving are what convince Peach to open her eyes and when she does, she is greeted by the silver eyes of her mother, filled with concern, relief, and love. "M-mama?" When Ruby nods, the young girl throws herself at her mother and cries. Only when she feels the handle of Crescent Rose as her mother hugs her, does Peach notice something is wrong. Lifting her head up, Peach gazes over Ruby's shoulder in time to watch the dragon devour an arm, her mother's arm. "Mama you" "Shhh. All that matters is that you are safe" Ruby hugs her daughter tightly. "Now, run peach, run and don't stop. Mama still has work to do" Releasing her daughter, Ruby gives her a quick kiss on the head before sending her off.

" **Your flesh is as sweet as I imaged it to be** " It's tongue slowly licks away any blood that remained on it's jaw. " **I will enjoy taking me time to devour you** " The grimm laughs as Ruby catches Crescent Rose's reloading bolt in her teeth and pulls, expelling the old cartridge and loading a fresh one " **I wonder if your daughter will be just as delicious** "

Taking a deep, calming breath and exhaling, Ruby vanishes. Metal cuts deep into flesh and searing hot blood coats the ground. With a roar of anger, surprise, and pain, the grimm rears back and claws desperately at it's face as blood flows from it's now ruined left eye. Stumbling forward, Ruby has to use her scythe as a crutch to keep herself standing. The lose of blood begins to take it's toll on her, but still she smiles and mocks the grimm. "he...he, looks like...you're not so...tough now"

" **You dare to mock me! You dare to wound me**!" Turning to face Ruby, fury quite clear on the beast's face, it levels buildings with it's tail and flickers of flame escape it's jaws. " **Devouring you will not be enough, I shall turn all you love to ash, I will torture all those you care for. There will be no end to the suffering that you have brought to this world!** "

Dropping to her knees as her body loses strength, Ruby stares the dragon right in it's remaining eye. "For an...all powerful grimm...you sure are...a bitch" Seeing the grimm's chest expand, Ruby smiles sadly "Guess this is it. I'm sorry Peach, mama won't be coming home from this one. I hope...hope you got to safety and that you get to meet her one day" Closing her eyes, she waits for the end " Goodbye everyone, goodbye...Weiss"

As the grimm is unleashes fiery death, a white glyph appears underneath it's head and a large pillar of ice shoots up, smashing into it's jaw and redirecting the fire skywards. Before the creature can identify it's new opponent, a golden figure slams into the side of it's head and sends the giant crashing to the ground. Three voices ring out just as Ruby loses consciousness once more. "Stay the fuck away from my Sister/Friend/Ruby!"


End file.
